See You Again
by sweeturday
Summary: Seonho tersenyum, menatap punggung Guanlin yang berjalan menjauh darinya. [Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho, Byeongari; GuanHo]


Seonho tersenyum, menatap punggung Guanlin yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

[Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho, _Byeongari_ ; GuanHo]

Cast(s) belong to their entertainment

Credit by marklee-vevo

.

.

.

Seonho mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya. Jari-jarinya memutih karena ia remas kuat.

Hari ini adalah episode _Produce 101 Season 2_ yang terakhir. Yang artinya salah sebelas dari mereka akan _debut_ sebagai nasional grup pilihan para produser nasional, meninggalkan _trainee_ - _trainee_ lainnya.

Seonho tak berharap banyak. Setidaknya berada di duapuluh besar sudah merupakan hal besar untuknya, yang baru di- _trainee_ selama enam bulan.

Apalagi saingannya untuk maju ke sebelas besar cukup hebat semua. Seperti Jihoon _hyung_ yang terkenal dengan _wink_ andalannya, Nu'Est _hyung_ yang sudah debut, Daniel _hyung_ dan Seongwoo _hyung_ yang terkenal.

Menurutnya ia bukan apa-apa dibanding mereka. Oh, jangan lupakan Guanlin _hyung_ -nya yang seorang _superstar._

Seonho turun dari panggung setelah menampilkan lagu _Super_ _Hot_ yang enerjik. Koreografi yang dibuat oleh Samuel benar-benar keren dan menyenangkan.

Seonho sendiri kagum, bagaimana bisa remaja berusia limabelas tahun pandai membuat tarian. Eh, bukankah Seonho juga limabelas tahun?

Seonho segera mengganti pakaian putihnya dengan pakaian berwarna pastel yang _coordi noona_ berikan padanya.

Setelah penampilan _Hands On Me_ , mereka akan menampilkan lagu dengan judul _Always_. Seonho akui lagu-lagu yang para _trainee_ tampilkan hari ini sangat bagus. Terlebih lagu kelompoknya.

"Guanlin _hyung_." Seonho mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi yang menampilkan penampilan grup dengan _center_ Bae Jinyoung itu.

Guanlin yang sedang membenarkan letak _mic-_ nya menatap Seonho bingung. "Kenapa?"

Melihat Guanlin di sampingnya, membuat Seonho menyadari bahwa _hyung_ -nya itu terlihat kurusan. Ia pasti bekerja sangat keras, batin Seonho.

Seonho meremas jemarinya lagi. Tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyerang dirinya. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai menghampiri, membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Guanlin yang bekerja keras.

"Bukan apa-apa, _hyung_ ," Seonho menggeleng, "aku hanya ... takut." Seonho bercicit pelan.

Mendengar cicitan Seonho, membuat Guanlin tersenyum. Ia menatap lembut Seonho dengan tangan di pundak pemuda Yoo itu, meremasnya pelan memberi semangat.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Yoo Seonho. Kalaupun salah satu dari kita harus pergi, ingat, dua tahun lagi kita akan _debut_ bersama." Tangan Gualin menepuk punggung Seonho berulang kali.

Seonho termenung. Dua tahun. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Tanpa ada Guanlin di sisinya.

" _H-Hyung_ ...," Seonho menghela napas, "... kalau aku tidak _debut_ bersamamu, bagaimana?"

Guanlin terdiam. Kedua tangannya berada di pundak Seonho. Tak lama, helaan napas keluar dengan jelas dari bibir Guanlin.

"Aku ... aku tak tahu, tidak ada yang tahu hasilnya akan seperti apa. Semoga saja kita bisa bersama," jawab Guanlin.

Matanya menatap Seonho yang sedang gelisah dengan pandangan lembut.

Guanlin juga tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Seonho, walaupun itu hanya dua tahun.

.

.

Semua _trainee_ duapuluh besar sudah berada di panggung. Dengan seragam abu-abu dan celana panjang biru tua, mereka tampak berbaris dengan rapi sesuai peringkat. Peringkat pertama, Kang Daniel, berada di paling depan. Disusul dengan Park Jihoon dan Ha Sungwoon.

"Peringkat sepuluh."

Perwakilan produser nasional, BoA, mengumumkan peringkatnya. BoA berbicara, tanpa sadar Seonho menahan napas. Biar saja ia menahan napas terus, siapa tahu ia pingsan lalu tidak mendengar peringkatnya. Oh, abaikan khayalan Seonho.

" ... setelah turun kelas ke F saat evaluasi ulang ..."

BoA tetap berbicara mengenai _hint_ untuk si peringkat sepuluh. Seonho tak mendengarkannya, ia tidak peduli. Sejak evaluasi awal, ia sudah di kelas F jadi pasti bukan dirinya.

Mungkin Bae Jinyoung _hyung_ atau Joo Haknyeon _hyung._ Atau mungkin Guanlin _hyun_ _g_?

" ... C9 Bae Jinyoung."

Seonho menghela napas lesu. Berjalan kecil ke arah Jinyoung yang berada di depannya, yang sedang menutup mulut kaget.

Sudah ia duga.

Seonho rasa ia tidak mungkin berada di sebelas besar.

.

.

Saat menyanyikan lagu _Always_ di panggung tadi, Seonho tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata.

Membayangkan wajah orang tuanya yang kecewa karena ia gagal _debut_ atau membayangkan dirinya yang ditinggal Guanlin yang pasti akan debut, menurutnya.

Hingga saat ini, di barisan para _trainee_ ini ada Seonho yang terus menahan air matanya saat satu per satu peringkat dibacakan dan para _trainee_ yang disebut berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

" ... Pledis Hwang Minhyun."

Seonho menghela napas lagi. Air matanya tertahan begitu saja. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum, memeluk Minhyun dengan ekspresi penuh ketegaran.

"Selamat, _Hyun_ _g_ ," bisiknya saat melepas pelukannya dengan Minhyun.

Minhyun berjalan, diiringi dengan suara riuh dari penonton.

Di belakang sana ada Seonho, yang berharap-harap cemas namanya dipanggil di antara sebelas besar.

.

.

" ... C9 Bae Jinyoung."

" ... Pledis Hwang Minhyun."

" ... MMO Yoon Jisung."

Peringkat sepuluh sampai delapan sudah diumumkan oleh BoA. Saatnya peringkat tujuh dibacakan.

Seonho sudah berharap agar namanya tiba-tiba dibacakan. Perasaannya secara tiba-tiba membaik, seakan-akan ada hal bagus yang mungkin terjadi.

"Peringkat tujuh."

 _Background_ musik mulai terdengar. Kamera diarahkan ke arah sofa biru peringkat tujuh.

Seonho bersiap. Menampilkan senyum untuk siapa saja yang namanya akan dibacakan.

" ... CUBE--"

Ucapan BoA dibiarkan menggantung, membuat para penonton penasaran. Termasuk Seonho dan Guanlin. Salah satu dari mereka akan pergi. Meninggalkan yang tereliminasi, entah siapa.

"-- Lai Guanlin."

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh terdengar jelas. Hanya saja di telinga Seonho, semua terdengar samar. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat Guanlin mendekat ke arahnya, memeluknya seraya mengucapkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'jangan menangis'.

Seonho melepas pelukannya dengan perasaan tidak rela. Seperti yang sudah ia pikirkan jauh-jauh hari. Guanlin akan meninggalkannya dan _debut_ bersama grup barunya.

Namanya bukan CUBE _train_ _ee_ , Lai Guanlin lagi.

Melainkan _member_ Wanna One, Lai Guanlin.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pasti." Guanlin berbisik di telinga Seonho usai melepaskan pelukan. Tangannya mengusap pipi Seonho pelan lalu terangkat mengacak surainya.

"Guanlin _hyung_ ," Seonho terisak, menarik cairan dalam hidungnya yang hampir keluar, "semangat. Jangan lupakan Seonho ya," ujar Seonho pelan, tak kuasa menahan sedih campur gembira, karena _hyung-_ nya akan _debut._

Guanlin mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Seonho tersenyum, menatap punggung Guanlin yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, _Hyung_. Pasti."

.

.

Sebelas peringkat sudah dibacakan. Tidak ada nama Yoo Seonho di situ. Seonho tak kaget, walaupun rasa sedih tetap menyelimuti hatinya.

Namun semua peserta kaget, saat Kim Jonghyun dan Kim Samuel tidak mendapat peringkat sebelas besar. Kim Jonghyun berada di peringkat empatbelas sedangkan Kim Samuel di peringkat delapanbelas. Sementara Seonho sendiri berada di peringkat ke tujuhbelas.

Di akhir acara, para _trainee_ kembali menarikan _Pick Me_ dengan _center_ baru, sang peringkat pertama, Kang Daniel.

Seonho senang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bernyanyi dan menari di panggung untuk saat ini, dengan Guanlin masih dalam jarak pandangnya.

Sebelum akhirnya ia harus menunggu dua tahun lagi, agar bisa bersama Guanlin kembali.

.

.

.

.

 **author note:**

sedih ngeliat ep p101 yang terakhir ini. samuel sama jonghyun turun peringlat dan gak debut. walaupun top 11 juga bagus, tapi sayang aja mereka gak debut.

uri national leader ada dirank 14 dan samuel dirank 18, jauh banget padahal kemaren dia rank 5, seinget aku.

aku sedih. nangis waktu nonton always. lagunya enak ToT

tadinya aku pengen bikin woojin hyungseob atau samuel daehwi, tapi entah kenapa guanlin seonho lebih sad. mungkin karena mereka sama-sama byeongari(?)

so, **wanna one** , fighting!

samuel, nu'est, yuehua trainee, seonho, haknyeon, sewoon, fighting! lets debut!

p.s. maafkan aku kalau gak ngefeel


End file.
